wierszefandomcom-20200215-history
Ogniem i mieczem/Tom II/Rozdział XXX
Spał dni kilka, a i po przebudzeniu nie opuszczała go jeszcze zła gorączka i długo jeszcze majaczył, gadał o Zbarażu, o księciu, o staroście krasnostawskim, rozmawiał z panem Michałem i z Zagłobą, krzyczał: „Nie tędy!”, na pana Longina Podbipiętę – o kniaziównie tylko ani razu nie wspomniał. Widać było, że ta siła niezmierna, przez którą zamknął w sobie raz na zawsze pamięć o niej, nie opuszczała go nawet w osłabieniu i chorobie. Natomiast zdawało mu się, że widzi nad sobą pucołowatą twarz Rzędziana, zupełnie jak widział ją wówczas, kiedy to książę po konstantynowskiej bitwie wysłał go z chorągwiami pod Zasław, by tam wyścinał kupy swawolne, a Rzędzian zjawił się niespodziewanie na noclegu. I ta twarz wprowadzała zamęt do jego myśli, bo mu się majaczyło, że czas stanął w swym biegu i że nic się od owej pory nie zmieniło. Oto jest znowu nad Chomorem i śpi w chacie, a zbudziwszy się ruszy do Tarnopola odprowadzić chorągwie... Krzywonos, pogromion pod Konstantynowem, uciekł do Chmielnickiego... Rzędzian nadjechał z Huszczy i siedzi nad nim... Skrzetuski chciałby przemówić, chciałby wydać polecenie pacholikowi, by kazał konie kulbaczyć – ale nie może... I znowu przychodzi mu do głowy, że nie jest nad Chomorem i że przecie od tego czasu było wzięcie Baru – tu pan Skrzetuski zacina się w bólu i nieszczęsna jego głowa znowu pogrąża się w ciemności. Nic już nie wie, nic nie widzi – lecz po chwili z tej nocy, z tego chaosu wyłania się Zbaraż... oblężenie... Więc nie jest nad Chomorem? A jednak Rzędzian siedzi nad nim, pochyla się ku niemu. Przez serca wycięte w okiennicach wpada do izby wiązka jasnego światła i oświeca doskonale twarz pachołka pełną troskliwości i współczucia... – Rzędzian! – woła nagle pan Skrzetuski. – O mój jegomość! że też już jegomość mnie poznał! – wykrzykuje pachołek i przypada do nóg pańskich – Myślałem, że już jegomość nigdy się nie rozbudzi... Nastała chwila milczenia – słychać było tylko szlochanie pachołka, który wciąż ściskał nogi pańskie. – Gdziem jest? – pyta pan Skrzetuski. – W Toporowie... Jegomość ze Zbaraża do króla jegomości przyszedł... Chwała Bogu! chwała Bogu! – A król gdzie jest? – Poszedł z wojskiem na ratunek księciu wojewodzie Nastała znowu chwila milczenia. Łzy radości spływały ciągle po twarzy Rzędziana, który po chwili zaczął powtarzać wzruszonym głosem: – Że też ja jegomościne ciało jeszcze oglądam... Potem wstał i otworzył okiennicę, a z nią i okno. Poranne świeże powietrze wpadło do izby, a z nim i jasne światło dzienne. Z tym światłem wróciła Skrzetuskiemu cała przytomność... Rzędzian usiadł w nogach łóżka... – Tom ja ze Zbaraża wyszedł? – pytał rycerz. – Tak jest, mój jegomość... Nikt tego dokazać nie mógł, czego jegomość dokazał, i z jegomościnej przyczyny król na ratunek poszedł. – Pan Podbipięta przede mną próbował, ale zginął... – O dla Boga! Pan Podbipięta zginął? Taki hojny pan i cnotliwy!... Aż mi dech zaparło... Zali oni takiemu mocarzowi mogli dać rady... – Z łuków go ustrzelili... – A pan Wołodyjowski i pan Zagłoba? – Zdrowi byli, jakem wychodził. – To chwała Bogu. Wielcy to jegomości przyjaciele... Jeno mi ksiądz mówić zakazał... Rzędzian umilkł i przez czas jakiś pracował głową. Zamyślenie odbiło się wyraźnie na jego pucołowatym obliczu. Po chwili ozwał się: – Jegomość? – A czego? – A co też się z fortuną pana Podbipięty stanie? Podobno tam wsiów i wszelkiej dobroci bez liku... Zali przyjaciołom czego nie zapisał, bo jak słyszałem, nie miał rodziny? Skrzetuski nie odpowiedział nic, więc Rzędzian poznał, że mu nie w smak pytanie, i tak znów mówić począł: – Ale chwalić Boga, że pan Zagłoba i pan Wołodyjowski zdrowi; myślałem, że ich Tatarzy ogarnęli... Siła my biedy razem przeszli... jeno mi ksiądz mówić zakazał... Ej, mój jegomość, myślałem, że już ich nigdy nie zobaczę, bo nas orda tak przycisnęła, że rady nijakiej nie było. – Toś ty był z panem Wołodyjowskim i panem Zagłobą? Nic mi o tym nie wspominali. – Bo i oni nie wiedzieli, czym ocalał, czym zginął... – A gdzie to was orda tak przycisnęła? – A za Płoskirowem, w drodze do Zbaraża. Bo my, mój jegomość, daleko, aż za Jampol, jeździli... jeno ksiądz Cieciszowski mówić zakazał... Nastała chwila ciszy. – Niechże wam Bóg zapłaci za wasze chęci i trudy – rzekł Skrzetuski – bo już wiem, po coście tam jeździli. Byłem i ja tam przed wami... na próżno... – Ej, mój jegomość, żeby nie ten ksiądz... Ale to tak powiada: ja muszę z królem jegomością pod Zbaraż jechać, a ty (powiada do mnie) pana pilnuj, jeno mu nie mów nic, bo dusza z niego wyjdzie. Skrzetuski tak dalece rozstał się od dawna z wszelką nadzieją, że i te słowa Rzędziana nie wykrzesały w nim najmniejszej jej iskierki... Czas jakiś leżał nieruchomie, a wreszcie począł pytać: – Skądżeś ty tu się wziął przy księdzu Cieciszowskim i przy wojsku? – Mnie pani kasztelanowa sandomierska, pani Witowska, wysłała z Zamościa z oznajmieniem do pana kasztelana, że się w Toporowie z nim połączy... Mężna to jest pani, mój jegomość, i chce koniecznie przy wojsku być, byle się z panem kasztelanem nie rozłączać... Więc ja do Toporowa przyjechałem na dzień przed jegomościa. Pani sandomierskiej rychło patrzyć... powinna by już być... ale cóż, kiedy on znowu z królem odjechał! – Nie rozumiem, jakżeś ty mógł być w Zamościu, kiedyś z panem Wołodyjowskim i panem Zagłobą za Jampol jeździł. Czemuś to do Zbaraża z nimi nie przyjechał? – Bo widzi jegomość, jak nas orda wsparła, tak już nie było żadnej rady; więc oni się we dwóch całemu czambułowi zastawili, a ja uciekłem i nie oparłem się aż w Zamościu. – Szczęście, że nie zginęli – rzekł Skrzetuski – ale myślałem, żeś lepszy pachołek. Zali godziło ci się opuszczać ich w takiej opresji? – Ej, mój jegomość, żeby to my byli sami, we trzech, pewno bym ja ich nie opuścił, bo mi się serce krajało, aleśmy we czworo byli... więc oni rzucili się na ordę, a mnie sami kazali... ratować... Żebym to ja był pewny, że jegomości radość nie zabije... bo to my za Jampolem... znaleźli... ale że ksiądz... Skrzetuski począł patrzyć na pachołka i mrugać oczyma jak człowiek, który budzi się ze snu – nagle, rzekłbyś, zerwało się coś w nim, bo pobladł strasznie, siadł na łożu i krzyknął grzmiącym głosem: – Kto z tobą był? – Jegomość! hej, jegomość! – wołał pachołek przerażony zmianą, jaka zaszła w twarzy rycerza. – Kto z tobą był? – krzyczał Skrzetuski i chwyciwszy za ramiona Rzędziana trząść nim począł i sam trząsł się jak w febrze, i gniótł pachołka w żelaznych rękach. – To już powiem! – wołał Rzędzian – niech ksiądz robi, co chce: panna z nami była, a teraz jest przy pani Witowskiej. Skrzetuski zesztywniał, zamknął oczy i głowa jego opadła ciężko na poduszki. – Rety! – wołał Rzędzian. – Pewno jegomość ostatnią parę puścił! Rety, com ja uczynił!...lepiej mi było milczeć. O dla Boga! jegomość najdroższy, niech no jegomość przemówi... Dla Boga! słusznie ksiądz zakazywał... jegomość! hej, jegomość!... – Nic to! – ozwał się wreszcie Skrzetuski. – Gdzie ona jest? – Chwała Bogu, że jegomość odżył... Lepiej już nic nie powiem. Jest z panią kasztelanową sandomierską... rychło ich tu patrzyć... Chwała Bogu!... niech no już jegomość nie umiera... rychło ich tu patrzyć... my do Zamościa uciekli... i tam ksiądz oddał pannę pani Witowskiej... dla przystojności... że to w wojsku swawolnicy bywają... Bohun ją uszanował, ale o przygodę nietrudno... Siła ja miałem kłopotów, tylko żem to żołnierzom mówił: „Księcia Jeremiego krewna!...”, więc szanowali... Wydałem też na drogę niemało... Skrzetuski znowu leżał nieruchomie, ale oczy miał otwarte, do pułapu wzniesione i twarz bardzo poważną – widać modlił się. Gdy skończył, zerwał się, siadł na łożu i rzekł: – Szaty mi daj – i każ konie kulbaczyć! – A gdzie to jegomość chce jechać? – Szaty prędzej daj! – Jakby jegomość wiedział, że wszelakiego ochędóstwa jest dosyć, bo i król przed odjazdem nadawał, i różni panowie nadawali. I trzy koniki bardzo foremne w stajni. Żebym to choć jednego takiego miał!... ale lepiej jeszcze jegomości poleżeć i wypocząć, bo siły w jegomości żadnej nie ma. – Nic mi nie jest. Na konia mogę siadać. Na Boga żywego, pośpiesz się! – Wiem ja to, że jegomościne ciało z żelaza – niechże i tak będzie. Tylko mnie jegomość przed księdzem Cieciszowskim obroni... Oto szaty tu leżą... lepszych i u bławatników ormiańskich nie dostanie... Niech się jegomość ubiera, a ja powiem, iżby polewki winnej przynieśli, bom też już sobie kazał księżemu słudze uwarzyć. To rzekłszy Rzędzian zakrzątnął się koło strawy, a Skrzetuski począł śpiesznie przywdziewać szaty zostawione w darze przez króla i panów. Tylko raz w raz chwytał pachołka w ramiona i cisnął go do wezbranej piersi, a zaś pachołek opowiadał mu wszystko ab ovo, jako Bohuna, posieczonego przez pana Michała, ale już podleczonego, we Włodawie spotkał i jako się od niego o kniaziównie wywiedział i piernacz uzyskał. Jak potem poszli z panem Michałem i panem Zagłobą do Waładynieckich jarów i ubiwszy wiedźmę i Czeremisa, kniaziównę uwieźli, a wreszcie jak wielkie spotykały ich niebezpieczeństwa, gdy przed wojskami Burłaja uciekali. – Burłaja pan Zagłoba usiekł – wtrącił gorączkowo Skrzetuski. – Bitny to jest mąż – odpowiedział Rzędzian – jeszczem też takiego nie widział, bo to jeden bywa mężny, drugi mowny, trzeci frant, a w panu Zagłobie wszystko w kupie siedzi. Ale najgorzej to już nam było, mój jegomość, w tych lasach za Płoskirowem, gdy nas orda wsparła. Pan Michał z panem Zagłobą zostali, by ich na siebie ściągnąć i pogoń wstrzymać, ja zaś rzuciłem się w bok ku Konstantynowu, Zbaraż omijając, bo już takem myślał, że zabiwszy pana małego i pana Zagłobę, będą właśnie ku Zbarażowi za nami gnali. Jakoż nie wiem, jakim tam sposobem Bóg w miłosierdziu swoim wyratował pana małego i pana Zagłobę... Myślałem, że ich usieką. My tymczasem umykali z panną między Chmielnickim, który od Konstantynowa ciągnął, a Zbarażem, pod który Tatarzy poszli. – Nie poszli oni tam zaraz, bo ich pan Kuszel wyparł. Ale mów prędzej! – Żebym ja to był wiedział, alem nie wiedział, więceśmy przeciskali się z panną między Tatary i Kozaki jak wąwozem Szczęściem kraj był pusty, tak że nigdzieśmy żywego człeka nie spotkali, ni we wsiach, ni w miasteczkach, bo wszystko pouciekało, gdzie kto mógł, przed Tatarami. Ale dusza mi na ramieniu siedziała ze strachu, żeby to mnie nie ogarnęli, czegom też w końcu nie uniknął. Skrzetuski przestał się ubierać i spytał: – Jak to? – A tak, mój jegomość; wpadłem na podjazd kozacki Dońca, brata onej Horpyny, u której panna w jarze siedziała. Szczęściem znałem go dobrze, bo mnie przy Bohunie widywał. Pokłoniłem mu się od siostry, pokazałem piernacz Bohunów i opowiedziałem wszystko: jako mnie Bohun po pannę posłał i jako mnie czeka za Włodawą. A on, że to był Bohunowi przyjacielem i wiedział o tym, że siostra panny strzeże, więc uwierzył. Myślałem, że puści i jeszcze opatrzy na drogę; ale on powiada tak: „Tam (powiada) pospolite ruszenie się zbiera, jeszcze wpadniesz w ręce Lachom; zostań powiada, ze mną, pojedziemy do Chmielnickiego; w obozie będzie dziewczynie najbezpieczniej, bo jej tam sam Chmielnicki będzie dla Bohuna strzegł.” Jak mi to powiedział, ażem zmartwiał, bo co tu na to odrzec? Mówię tedy, że Bohun na nią czeka i że szyja moja w tym, żebym ją zaraz odwiózł. A on na to: „To damy znać Bohunowi – a ty nie jedź; bo tam Lachy”. Zacząłem się spierać, on też się spierał ze mną, aż wreszcie rzecze: „Dziwno mi to, że się tak boisz między Kozaków iść – ej! czyś nie zdrajca!” Dopiero zobaczyłem, że nie ma innej rady, jak nocą umykać, bo już zaczął mnie podejrzewać. Siódme poty na mnie biły, mój jegomość. Jużem tedy wszystko gotował do drogi, gdy pan Pełka od wojsk królewskich w nocy nadszedł. – Pan Pełka? – rzekł wstrzymując dech Skrzetuski. – A jakże, mój jegomość. Sławny to był zagończyk pan Pełka, któren niedawno poległ – Panie, świeć nad jego duszą! – Nie wiem, czyby kto lepiej potrafił od niego podjazd prowadzić i pod potęgą nieprzyjacielską się uwijać – chyba jeden pan Wołodyjowski. Owóż przyszedł pan Pełka, podjazd Dońcowy starł, że i noga nie uszła, a samego Dońca wziął do niewoli. Parę niedziel temu, jak go na pal wołami nawlekli – dobrze mu tak! Ale i z panem Pełką miałem biedy niemało, bo to był człek okrutnie na cnotę zawzięty... Panie, świeć nad jego duszą! Jużem się bał, aby panna, uszedłszy krzywdy od Kozaków, nie doznała gorszej od swoich... Dopierom powiedział panu Pełce, że to księcia naszego pana krewna. A on, trzeba jegomości wiedzieć, że jak naszego księcia, bywało, wspomniał, to czapkę zdejmował i na służbę się do niego zawsze wybierał... Więc zaraz zaczął pannę szanować i aż het, do Zamościa, do króla nas odprowadził, a tam ksiądz Cieciszowski (bardzo to święty ksiądz, mój jegomość) w opiekę nas wziął i pani kasztelanowej Witowskiej pannę oddał. Skrzetuski odetchnął głęboko, po czym rzucił się na szyję Rzędziana. – Przyjacielem mi będziesz, bratem, nie sługą – rzekł – ale teraz już jedźmy. Kiedy pani kasztelanowa miała tu stanąć? – W tydzień po mnie – a już dziesięć dni jest... a ośm jegomość bez przytomności leżał. – Jedźmy! jedźmy! – powtórzył Skrzetuski – bo mnie radość rozerwie. Lecz nim skończył, dał się słyszeć tętent na podwórzu i okna zaćmiły się nagle końmi i ludźmi. Przez szyby dojrzał pan Skrzetuski naprzód starego księdza Cieciszowskiego, a przy nim wychudzone twarze pana Zagłoby, Wołodyjowskiego, Kuszla i innych znajomych wśród czerwonych dragonów książęcych. Rozległ się wesoły okrzyk, a po chwili hurma rycerzy z księdzem na czele wpadła do izby. – Pokój zawarty pod Zborowem, oblężenie zdjęte! – wołał ksiądz. Lecz Skrzetuski domyślił się zaraz tego na sam widok towarzyszów zbaraskich, a teraz był już w objęciach Zagłoby i Wołodyjowskiego, którzy odbierali go sobie wzajmnie. – Powiedzieli nam, żeś żyw – krzyczał Zagłoba – ale tym większa radość, że cię tak rychło i w zdrowiu oglądamy! Umyślnieśmy tu po ciebie przyjechali... Janie! ani wiesz, jakąś się sławą okrył i jaka cię nagroda czeka! – Król nagrodził – rzekł ksiądz – ale król królów więcej obmyślił. – Wiem już – odparł Skrzetuski. – Niech was Bóg nagrodzi! Rzędzian wszystko mi wyznał. – I radość cię nie zadusiła? to i lepiej! Vivat Skrzetuski! vivat kniaziówna! – krzyczał Zagłoba. – A co, Janie! nie pisnęliśmy ci o niej ani słowa, bośmy nie wiedzieli, czy żywa. Ale pachołek gracko z nią umykał. O vulpes astuta! książę czeka na was oboje... Ha! aż pod Jahorlik jeździliśmy po nią. Zabiłem monstrum piekielne, które jej strzegło. Uciekało przed wami tych dwunastu chłopczysków, ale teraz ich dogonicie i przegonicie. Będę miał wnuki, mości panowie! Rzędzian, mów, zali wielkich przeszkód nie doznałeś? Imaginuj sobie, że całą ordę wstrzymaliśmy we dwóch z panem Michałem! Pierwszym się rzucił na cały czambuł! W wykroty się przed nami chowali – nic nie pomogło! Pan Michał też dobrze stawał... Gdzie moja córuchna? Dajcie mi moją córuchnę! – Niech ci Bóg szczęści, Janie! niech ci Bóg szczęści! – mówił mały rycerz biorąc ponownie w ramiona Skrzetuskiego. – Niech wam Bóg zapłaci za wszystko, coście dla mnie uczynili. Słów mi nie staje. Życiem, krwią wam nie nagrodzę! – odpowiedział Skrzetuski. – Mniejsza z tym! – wołał Zagłoba. – Pokój zawarty! kiepski pokój, mości panowie, ale trudno. Dobrze, żeśmy ten zapowietrzony Zbaraż opuścili. Będzie teraz spokój, mości panowie. Nasza to praca i moja, bo gdyby Burłaj żył dotąd, na nic by się układy nie zdały. Na weselisko pojedziem. Dalej, Janie! Trzymaj się ostro! Ani się domyślasz, jaki książę pan ma dla cię prezent ślubny! Kiedy indziej ci powiem, a teraz, gdzie moja córuchna, u kaduka? Dawajcie tu moją córuchnę! Już jej Bohun nie porwie: pierwej musiałby łyka porwać! Gdzie moja córuchna najmilsza? – Właśniem na koń siadał, by jechać naprzeciw pani sandomierskiej – rzekł Skrzetuski. – Jedźmy, jedźmy, bo rozum stracę. – Hajda, mości panowie! Jedźmy z nim razem. Czasu nie tracić! hajda! – Pani sandomierska nie musi być daleko – rzekł ksiądz. – Jazda! – dodał pan Michał. Ale Skrzetuski już był za drzwiami i skoczył na konia tak lekko, jakby nie dopiero co z łoża boleści powstawał. Rzędzian trzymał się jego boku, bo wolał z księdzem sam na sam nie zostawać. Pan Michał i Zagłoba przyłączyli się do nich – i jechali co koń wyskoczy na czele gromady, a cała gromada szlachty i czerwonych dragonów leciała toporowiecką drogą na kształt kraśnych płatków maku, które wiatr niesie. – Hajda! – krzyczał Zagłoba bijąc piętami konia. I tak lecieli z dziesięć stajań, aż na skręcie gościńca ujrzeli tuż przed sobą szereg wozów i kolasek otoczony przez kilkudziesięciu pajuków; kilku z nich widząc naprzeciw zbrojnych ludzi ruszyło zaraz z konia pytać, co by byli za jedni? – Swoi! od królewskiego wojska! – krzyknął pan Zagłoba. – A to kto jedzie? – Pani kasztelanowa sandomierska! – brzmiała odpowiedź. Skrzetuskiego tak przybiło wzruszenie, iż sam, nie wiedząc, co czyni, zsunął się z konia i stanął, chwiejąc się, na boku gościńca. Czapkę zdjął, a po skroniach spływał mu pot obfity; i drżał ten rycerz – przed szczęściem – na całym ciele. Pan Michał zeskoczył również z kulbaki i chwycił w ramiona osłabłego rycerza. Za nimi stanęli wszyscy na boku gościńca z poodkrywanymi głowami, a tymczasem szereg wozów i kolasek nadciągnął i począł przechodzić, mimo. Z panią Witowską jechało kilkanaście różnych pań, które patrzyły ze zdziwieniem na rycerzy nie rozumiejąc, co ma znaczyć ta żołnierska procesja przy gościńcu. Aż wreszcie w środku orszaku ukazała się kolaska ozdobniejsza od innych; oczy rycerzy ujrzały przez jej otwarte okna poważne oblicze sędziwej damy, a obok niej słodką i śliczną twarz Kurcewiczówny. – Córuchna! – wrzasnął Zagłoba rzucając się na oślep ku karecie – córuchna! Skrzetuski jest z nami... Córuchna! W orszaku poczęto wołać: „Stój! stój!” – uczynił się ruch i zamieszanie; tymczasem Kuszel z Wołodyjowskim prowadzili, a raczej wlekli Skrzetuskiego do karety, on zaś osłabł zupełnie i ciążył im coraz bardziej. Głowa zwisła mu na piersi i nie mógł już iść, i opadł na kolana przy stopniach kolaski. Lecz w chwilę później silne a słodkie ramiona Kurcewiczówny podtrzymywały osłabłą i wynędzniałą głowę rycerza. Zagłoba zaś widząc zdumienie pani sandomierskiej wołał: – To Skrzetuski, bohater ze Zbaraża ! On to się przedarł przez nieprzyjaciół, on ocalił wojska, księcia, całą Rzeczpospolitą! Niech im Bóg błogosławi i niech żyją! – Niech żyją! vivant! vivant! – wołała szlachta. – Niech żyją! – powtórzyli książęcy dragoni, aż grzmot rozległ się po toporowieckich polach. – Do Tarnopola! do księcia! na wesele! – wykrzykiwał Zagłoba. – A co, córuchna? skończona twoja niedola!... a dla Bohuna kat i miecz! Ksiądz Cieciszowski oczy miał podniesione do nieba, a usta jego powtarzały cudne słowa natchnionego kaznodziei: – „Siejba była w płakaniu, a żniwo w weselu...” Usadzono Skrzetuskiego w karecie obok kniaziówny – i orszak ruszył dalej. Dzień był cudny, pogodny, dąbrowy i pola pławiły się w świetle słonecznym. Nisko po ugorach i wyżej nad ugorami, i jeszcze wyżej w błękitnym powietrzu płynęły już tu i owdzie srebrne nitki pajęczyny, które późniejszą jesienią jakoby śniegiem pokrywają tamtejsze pola. I spokój był wielki naokoło, jeno konie parskały· raźno w orszaku. – Panie Michale – mówił Zagłoba trącając strzemieniem w strzemię Wołodyjowskiego – coś mnie znowu ułapiło za grzdykę i trzyma, jak to wówczas, kiedy pan Podbipięta – wieczny mu odpoczynek! – wychodził ze Zbaraża : ale gdy pomyślę, że się tych dwoje wreszcie znalazło, to tak mi lekko na sercu, jakbym kwartę petercymentu duszkiem wypił! Jeśli i ciebie małżeńska przygoda nie spotka, to na starość będziem ich dzieci hodować. Każdy do czego inszego się rodzi, panie Michale, a my dwaj lepsi chyba do wojny niż do żeniaczki. Mały rycerz nie odpowiedział nic, jeno począł wąsikami mocniej niż zwykle ruszać. Jechali do Toporowa, a stamtąd do Tarnopola, gdzie się mieli z księciem Jeremim połączyć i razem z jego chorągwiami do Lwowa na wesele ruszyć. Przez drogę opowiadał Zagłoba pani sandomierskiej, co się w ostatnich czasach stało, dowiedziała się więc, że król po nie rozstrzygniętej, morderczej bitwie pod Zborowem zawarł układ z chanem, niezbyt pomyślny, ale zapewniający przynajmniej spokój na czas jakiś Rzeczypospolitej. Chmielnicki na mocy układu·pozostał nadal hetmanem i miał prawo z niezmiernych tłumów czerni wybrać sobie czterdzieści tysięcy regestrowych, za które ustępstwo zaprzysiągł wierność i posłuszeństwo królowi i stanom. – Niechybna to jest rzecz – mówił Zagłoba – że z Chmielnickim znowu przyjdzie do wojny, ale jeśli tylko buława naszego księcia nie minie, inaczej to wszystko pójdzie... – Powiedzże waćpan Skrzetuskiemu najważniejszą rzecz – rzekł zataczając bliżej koniem mały rycerz. – Prawda – rzekł Zagłoba. – Chciałem zaraz od tego zacząć, aleśmy tchu dotąd złapać nie mogli. Nic nie wiesz, Janie, co się po twoim wyjściu stało: że Bohun jest u księcia w niewoli. Skrzetuski i Kurcewiczówna zdumieli na tę niespodziewaną wiadomość do tego stopnia, że słowa wyrzec nie mogli – tylko ona ręce otworzyła – i nastała chwila milczenia, po czym dopiero Skrzetuski spytał: – Jak to? jakim sposobem? – Palec w tym boży – odpowiedział Zagłoba – nic innego, jeno palec boży. Układ już był zawarty i wychodziliśmy właśnie z tego zapowietrzonego Zbaraża, a książę wybiegł z jazdą na lewe skrzydło pilnować, by orda na wojsko nie napadła... że to oni często układów nie dotrzymują. Wtem nagle wataha z trzystu koni rzuciła się na całą jazdę książęcą. – Jeden Bohun mógł taką rzecz uczynić! – zawołał Skrzetuski. – On też to był. Ale nie na zbaraskich żołnierzów Kozakom się porywać! Pan Michał wnet otoczył ich i wysiekł do nogi, a Bohun, dwa razy przez niego cięty, poszedł w łyka. Nie ma on szczęścia do pana Michała i sam się już musiał o tym przekonać, gdyż właśnie do trzech razy próbował. Ale on też nie czego innego, jeno śmierci szukał. – Pokazało się – dorzucił pan Wołodyjowski – że chciał Bohun zdążyć koniecznie spod Waładynki do Zbaraża, wszelako, że to droga długa, więc nie zdążył, i gdy się dowiedział, że już pokój zawarty rozum mu się od wściekłości pomieszał i na nic już nie zważał. – Kto mieczem wojuje, od miecza ginie, bo taka to już jest fortuny odmienność – rzekł Zagłoba. – To jest szalony Kozak i tym szaleńszy, że desperat. Okrutna wrzawa podniosła się z jego powodu między nami i między hultajstwem. Myśleliśmy, że do wojny na nowo przyjdzie, bo książę pierwszy zakrzyknął, że układy złamali. Chmielnicki chciał, było, Bohuna ratować, ale chan się na niego zawziął, że to powiada : „Moje słowo i moją przysięgę na hańbę podał.”I Chmielnickiemu chan wojną zagroził, a do naszego księcia przysłał czausa z oznajmieniem, że Bohun jest prywatny zbój – i z prośbą, żeby książę sprawy z tego nie czynił, a z Bohunem postąpił jak ze zbójem. Podobno też i o to chodziło chanowi, żeby Tatarzy jasyr mogli spokojnie odprowadzić, którego tyle nabrali, że za dwa hufnale chłopa będzie można w Stambule kupić. – Cóż książę uczynił z Bohunem? – pytał niespokojnie Skrzetuski. – Kazał, było, książę zaraz palik dla niego zastrugać, ale się potem rozmyślił i tak powiada: „Skrzetuskiemu go daruję, niechże z nim czyni, co chce.”Teraz w Tarnopolu Kozaczysko w podziemiu siedzi; cyrulik mu łeb opatruje. Mój Boże, ileż to razy dusza już powinna była z niego uciec! Żadnemu wilkowi psi tak skóry nie natarmosili, jako my jemu. Sam pan Michał trzy razy go pokąsał. Ale twarda to sztuka, choć i prawdę rzekłszy, człek nieszczęsny. Niech mu tam kat świeci! Nie mam ja już do niego rankoru, pomimo iż okrutnie na mnie nastawał, a niewinnie, bo i pijałem z nim, pospolitowałem się jak z równym póki na cię, córuchno, ręki nie podniósł. Mogłem go też pchnąć w Rozłogach... Ale to już z dawna wiem, że nie masz żadnej wdzięczności na świecie i mało kto dobrym za dobre płaci. Niech go tam!... Tu pan Zagłoba począł kiwać głową... – A ty co z nim uczynisz, Janie? – spytał. – Żołnierze mówią, że forysia z niego zrobisz, bo chłop pokaźny, ale nie chce mi się wierzyć, żebyś tak właśnie postąpił. – Z pewnością tego nie uczynię – odrzekł Skrzetuski. – Wielkiej to jest fantazji żołnierz, a że nieszczęsny, tym bardziej go żadną chłopską funkcją nie pohańbię. – Niech mu Bóg wszystko odpuści – rzekła kniaziówna. – Amen! – dodał Zagłoba. – Prosi on śmierci jako matki, by go zabrała... i pewnie byłby ją znalazł, gdyby się był pod Zbaraż nie spóźnił. Zamilkli wszyscy, nad dziwnymi zmianami fortuny rozmyślając, aż w oddaleniu ukazała się Grabowa, w której zatrzymali się na pierwszy popas. Zastali tam huk żołnierzy wracających ze Zborowa. Przyjechał i pan kasztelan sandomierski, Witowski, który szedł z pułkiem na spotkanie żony, i pan starosta krasnostawski, i pan Przyjemski – i moc szlachty z pospolitego ruszenia, której tędy droga do domostw wypadała. Dwór w Grabowej był spalony, również jak i wszystkie inne budynki, ale że dzień był cudny, cichy i ciepły, więc nie szukając dachu nad głową, wszyscy rozłożyli się w dąbrowie pod gołym niebiem, przywieziono też i znaczne zapasy jadła i napitków, więc czeladź zaraz wzięła się żywo do przyrządzania wieczerzy. Pan sandomierski kazał rozbić kilkanaście namiotów w dąbrowie dla niewiast i dygnitarzy – i stanął jakby obóz prawdziwy. Rycerstwo kupiło się przed namiotami, chcąc się na kniaziównę i Skrzetuskiego napatrzyć. Inni rozmawiali o minionej wojnie; ci, co nie byli pod Zbarażem, jeno pod Zborowem, wypytywali żołnierzy książęcych o szczegóły oblężenia – i gwarno było, i wesoło, zwłaszcza że Bóg zdarzył dzień tak piękny. Wodził więc rej pan Zagłoba między szlachtą, opowiadając po raz tysięczny, jak to Burłaja zabił, a Rzędzian między czeladzią, która ucztę przygotowywała. Wszelako upatrzył zręczny pachołek stosowną chwilę i odciągnąwszy Skrzetuskiego kęs na stronę, schylił się mu do nóg pokornie. – Mój jegomość – rzekł – chciałbym i ja o łaskę jegomości prosić. – Trudno by mi było odmówić ci czegokolwiek – odpowiedział pan Skrzetuski – gdyż przez ciebie wszystko, co najlepsze, się stało. – Zaraz ja też myślałem – rzekł pachołek – że mi jegomość jakowąś nagrodę obmyśli. – Mów: czego chcesz? Pucołowata twarz Rzędziana pociemniała, a z oczu strzeliła mu nienawiść i zawziętość. – Jednej łaski proszę, niczego więcej nie chcę – rzekł – niechże mi jegomość Bohuna daruje. – Bohuna? – rzekł ze zdziwieniem pan Skrzetuski. – Cóż ty chcesz z nim uczynić? – Już ja, mój jegomość, pomyślę, żeby moje nie przepadło i żeby mu z lichwą zapłacić za to, że mnie w Czehrynie pohańbił. Wiem, że jegomość każe go pewnikiem zgładzić – niechże ja mu pierwej zapłacę! Brwi Skrzetuskiego ściągnęły się. – Nie może to być! – rzekł stanowczo. – O dla Boga! wolałbym był zginąć – zawołał żałośnie Rzędzian. – Na tożem wyżył, by hańba do mnie przyrosła! – Żądaj, czego chcesz – rzekł Skrzetuski – niczego ci nie odmówię, ale to nie może być. Wejdź w siebie, zapytaj ojców, jeśli nie grzeszniej będzie dotrzymać takowej obietnicy niżeli jej poniechać. Do boskiej karzącej ręki ty swojej nie przykładaj, aby się zaś i tobie nie dostało. Zawstydź się, Rzędzian. Ten człek i tak Boga o śmierć prosi, a przy tym ranny i w łykach. Czymże mu chcesz być? katem? Będziesz–li związanego hańbił albo rannego dobijał? zaliś Tatar czy rezun kozacki? Pókim żyw, na to nie pozwolę, i nie wspominaj mi o tym. W głosie pana Jana było tyle siły i woli, że pachołek od razu stracił wszelką nadzieję, więc tylko rzekł płaczliwym głosem: – Jak on zdrów, to on i dwóm takim jak ja dałby rady, a jak chory, to mi się mścić nie przystoi – kiedyż ja mu za swoje zapłacę? – Zemstę zostaw Bogu – rzekł Skrzetuski. Pachołek usta otworzył, chciał jeszcze coś mówić, o coś się pytać, ale pan Jan odwrócił się i poszedł ku namiotom, przed którymi liczne zebrało się towarzystwo. W środku siedziała pani Witowska, a obok niej kniaziówna, naokół zaś rycerze. Przed nimi nieco pan Zagłoba, stojąc bez czapki, opowiadał tym, którzy byli tylko pod Zborowem, oblężenie Zbaraża. Słuchali go wszyscy dech w piersiach tamując; twarze mieniły się od wzruszenia i ci, co tam nie byli, z żalem myśleli o tym, że nie byli. Pan Jan siadł koło kniaziówny i wziąwszy jej rękę, do ust przycisnął, a potem wsparli się o siebie ramionami i siedzieli cicho. Słońce schodziło już z nieba i z wolna czynił się wieczór. Skrzetuski zasłuchał się także – jakby czegoś nowego dla siebie słuchając. Pan Zagłoba obcierał czuprynę – i głos jego rozbrzmiewał coraz silniej... Rycerzom świeża pamięć lub imaginacja przywodziła przed oczy te krwawe dzieje: więc widzieli okop jakoby morzem otoczony i wściekłe szturmy; słyszeli wrzaski i wycia, i huk armat i samopałów, widzieli kniazia w srebrnych blachach na okopie – wśród gradu kul... Potem nędzę, głód, owe noce czerwone, w których śmierć krążyła jak złowrogi, wielki ptak nad okopem... wyjście pana Podbipięty, Skrzetuskiego... I słuchali wszyscy, czasem oczy wznosząc do góry lub za głownie szabel chwytając, a pan Zagłoba tak kończył: – Jedna to teraz mogiła, jeden kopiec olbrzymi, a że pod nim nie leży sława Rzeczypospolitej i kwiat rycerstwa, i książę wojewoda, i ja, i my wszyscy, których lwami zbaraskimi sami Kozacy nazywają – on to sprawił! To rzekłszy pan Zagłoba wskazał Skrzetuskiego. – Jako żywo, tak jest! – wykrzyknęli Marek Sobieski i pan Przyjemski. – Sława mu! cześć, dziękowanie! – poczęły wołać silne głosy rycerskie. – Vivat Skrzetuski! Vivat młoda para! Niech żyje bohater! – wołano coraz silniej. Uniesienie ogarnęło wszystkich zebranych. Jedni biegli po kielichy, drudzy rzucali czapki w górę. Żołnierze poczęli dźwięczeć szablami – i wkrótce uczynił się jeden ogólny gromki okrzyk: – Sława! sława! niech żyje! niech żyje! Skrzetuski jak prawdziwy rycerz chrześcijański spuścił pokornie głowę – ale kniaziówna wstała, strząsnęła warkocze, rumieńce biły jej na twarz, a z oczu strzelała duma, bo ten rycerz miał być jej mężem, a sława męża pada na żonę jak światło słońca na ziemię. * * * Późną już nocą rozjechali się zgromadzeni w dwie strony. Państwo Witowscy, pan Przyjemski i starosta krasnostawski pociągnęli z pułkami w stronę Toporowa, a Skrzetuski z kniaziówną i chorągwią Wołodyjowskiego do Tarnopola. Noc była tak pogodna jak i dzień. Roje gwiazd świeciły na niebie. Księżyc zeszedł i oświecił pokryte pajęczyną pola. Żołnierze poczęli śpiewać; potem wstały białe opary z łąk i uczyniły z okolicy jakby jedno olbrzymie jezioro oświecone blaskiem księżyca. W taką to noc wychodził niegdyś Skrzetuski ze Zbaraża i w taką noc teraz czuł bicie serca Kurcewiczówny przy swoim. Ogniem i mieczem 63